kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gauntlet of Challenge
The Gauntlet of Challenge The Gauntlet is a series of encounter challenges where players can test their combat skills and strategies. Those who choose to participate will be placed into the Gauntlet of Challenge. For those of you who are unfamiliar with how Gauntlets work, they can be easily described as a marathon or triathlon. However instead of racing to the finish, you will be placed in a series of battles pitted against various creatures trying to stop you from reaching your goal. This Gauntlet will consist of battles ranging from between levels 1 through 30. Each level will have three stages to complete with their difficulty respective to their level (so level 1 should be easy, and level 30 would be the hardest). For example the first challenge would be Level 1 - Stages 1, 2, and 3. Each stage will contain creatures you must defeat in order to advance to the next stage. After the three stages are completed, players can advance to the next level of challenges. So using the previous example, players who conquer Level 1 and its three stages will advance to Level 2 and its three stages and so on and so forth. If you're good at math, there will be a total of 90 stages to fully complete the Gauntlet. Luckily, players can choose which levels to start at and when to stop. Players may also use any of their characters to participate in these challenges, but must enter their characters "as is." Which means players cannot add equipment to their characters that they wouldn't already be carrying from the last time they played (this is to keep player characters from adding equipment like a level 30 vorpal weapon to their level 5 player character). How it works: - Each level will contain 3 stages with creatures respective of around that level. So you wont be fighting a level 10 monster when you're only on level 5. Each level is designed so that characters equal of that level should be able to complete the stages. So if you're a level 3 character on level 3 - stage 3, you should be able to finish the challenge. However if you were level 3 character on level 5 - stage 1, it might become more difficult to complete (although not impossible). - Each level will be continuous, so basically 3 straight encounters. At the start of every stage, each player will roll their initiative checks and in between each stage, players can spend any number of healing surges to regain hit points and gain a short rest. Players will only receive an extended rest after completing any Stage 3 challenge. - There are no limits on how many characters may enter (so you can even have up to 10 characters playing if you wish). - You fail the challenge if all characters are reduced to 0 hit points and are dead. Your character does not lose anything from failing, but if you want to try again you must start from any Stage 1 challenge. Pros: - If you like combat, this is the challenge for you - Keeps players from forgetting combat rules for their next campaign session - Gives players the opportunity to practice using their characters in combat situations - If there is more than one player or character, you can refine strategies and teamwork for other encounters - Quick play through time if you have a couple hours to kill - If you like challenging situations, this is strongly recommended Cons: - Little role-playing element - Little use of obvious Skill Challenges (however this can be offset if you are creative!) - If you don't like combat, this challenge is not for you In the Campaign The Gauntlet on its own had been separate from the campaign, but has been recently added as a new campaign element. After the events of The Winter Knight, the city of Kal'Daar regularly posts hunts and other missions that the adventurers can complete as a sidequest to the main campaign. These sidequests can be accessed on the airship Hammer of Dawn's radio transmission or the Kal'Daar Hunter's Guild. These missions are basically gauntlet challenges. Heroic Tier Gauntlets A list of current and completed missions: 'King's Road - Level 1' [1 time(s)] A group of Kobolds has banded together and has been raiding caravans and stealing supplies! Calling out to all adventurers, please help! 'Campsite - Level 2' [0 time(s)] 'Forest Creek - Level 3' [0 time(s)] 'Swamps - Level 4' [0 time(s)] 'Cave Mouth - Level 5' [0 time(s)] 'Caves - Level 6' [0 time(s)] 'Desert Ruins - Level 7' [0 time(s)] 'Ruined Building - Level 8' [0 time(s)] 'Mountains - Level 9' [0 time(s)] 'Temple - Level 10' [0 time(s)] Special Gauntlets 'Christmas Gauntlet' Special [1 time(s)] An entity known as the Kringle has been terrorizing a town in the Farlnein. The local townsfolk are enlisting anyone who can help.